DreamScapes
by StarLush
Summary: This will be a 2 or 3 chapter one shot of Maleficent and Regina invading some personal space of Emma's. Oh it's rated that way for a reason, get over it! DragonSwanQueen ;-) Enjoy! (Oh minor 'drug' use, you'll see what I mean)


**I'm branching into a new fandom (dear lord help me, I've become addicted) I'm hoping I can do the characters justice. This is my first OUAT fic so don't be too harsh on me. I love me some SwanQueen, but decided to have some fun and do a little DragonSwanQueen (oh yes I did). I hope you all enjoy! Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!**

 **AN: Disclaimers, we don't own this shit we just let our awesome imaginations play with the characters that they give us in this amazing show!**

* * *

"Regina, it looks like you've found yourself a new play toy while I was kept prisoner." It was a statement more than a question. Regina had been working in her home office when she had the unexpected house call of the dragon queen. Maleficent wasn't really the jealous type but she remembered her encounters with Regina well enough, and after witnessing subtle interactions between the Savior and the Evil Queen it did pique her interests after all these years. It seemed a fire still burned in the dragon for the secret affair they had shared. After Regina helped her reclaim her fire, they each shared genuine care for one another, trying to one up each other in the bedroom. Showing whose power would come out on top. It took some years of practice for Regina to even come close to the power that Maleficent possessed, but at the time she was ok with that. She wasn't getting much attention from the King, it was her own personal outlet and she let it play out as often as she could.

"Well pent up magic gets a little aggressive you know, especially in those that harbor dark magic." Regina grinned at the blonde, also remembering the times they had spent in each other's company.

"Does Ms. Swan know you pine for her? Or is it all dream play?" Mal batted her eyes slowly, playfully.

"You taught me the magic of sleeping curses, I've learned how to have fun with sleeping spells when I can." Regina had been slipping small doses to the Sheriff every now again, it gave her a good chance to sleep and it gave Regina an open window into her dreams, which was always fun. The magic of entering ones dream wasn't difficult, usually for coercion purposes, she found that she needed to have more fun with it. Pent up magic was definitely an issue some nights. Sometimes Regina would let them play out naturally but most of the time she'd bed the blonde and make her scream and writhe under as Maleficent had done with her years before. Regina had come a long way from being the submissive young woman desperate for power.

"I miss you Regina…" she strode closer to the brunette, reaching out for a hand and squeezing it playfully.

"Mal, I think it's been too long, I'm not sure I'm the same person you once bedded—I was young and—"

"More fun for me, do you still like when I do this?" She stepped slightly closer to the brunette again, brushing their fronts together, dipping her head to Regina's ear and breathing a warmer than usual breath against her ear. Flicking at her ear lobe slightly and placing a faint kiss right below the ear. Regina's breath hitched and she gasped. Mal had always been a little intimidating for Regina, who wouldn't be with a sorceress who could transform into a dragon? "See there, you still go weak at the knees for me, you can put on a strong face all you want, play the dominant role, but not with me." She paused, sensing Regina's change and took it as a challenge. "Take me into one of your dreams Regina, I want to see the fun we can have with this Savior."

"Oh come on that's my fun," she groaned, "I'm sure the only thing _you'd_ get is a jealous Savior." She eyed Maleficent and knew she wasn't going to leave without a little fun. "You have impeccable timing, you know? How did you even know I gave her any?"

"You can pull one over on her, I've watched you around her Regina, show me." Mal was always convincing mainly because everyone was terrified to double cross her.

In a cover of purple smoke they arrived in Regina's bedroom, simple and classy, unlike the Queen's bed chamber in the Enchanted Forest, she remembered many fond memories, and many more mirrors. Regina was much more lavish as Queen, but as the mayor she kept clean and simple, no need to get lavish in this world. Mal took in the jewelry box that adorned the dresser, just taking a look at what Regina had given herself. Shrugging at the plainness of everything inside, a few garnets and emeralds, black diamonds…

"I've never involved more than two people," Regina made herself comfortable in silken night ware, very much ready for bed, "you may as well make yourself comfortable." She smiled at her counterpart and watched as she discarded her coat on a chair in the corner and in a puff of blackened smoke she wore a little negligee of black and purple.

"I hope you don't mind something this casual?" she smirked at Regina, knowing she'd enjoy the tease of skin on display, her breasts always prominent no matter what she wore. She laid herself on Regina's bed, propping herself on an arm, the curve of her hip accentuated in the position, making Regina second guess her own wardrobe.

"I guess we need a basis of fantasy…" Regina removed the pajamas with a wrist flick and stood before Maleficent in nude glory, just going one step further than the blonde who adorned her bed, smiling smugly. "Let's hope we make it to dreamland huh?" The brunette shuffled in her nightstand for a dash of sleep aid, a little hit to let them both relax and focus their intentions not on each other but the savior herself.

Maleficent sighed, catching sight of a naked Regina that she hadn't seen in years. She took the needle from Regina and jabbed her thumb with it, feeling the warmth that spread through her body fully, relaxed and sated.

"Oh, Regina, you've been practicing with your potions, this is wonderful…" she eyed the nude brunette, heavy lidded and laid down fully on the bed, grinning like a fool and giggling slightly.

"Mal, focus, listen to my voice, you need to think of her, you've seen her, the blonde curls, athletic physique, strong legs and soft facial features. She lay in her bed, alone, usually panties and a shirt..." she heard Mal moan softly at the description, "focus on her, think of us all together, what do you want us to do? Possess her together, tease her until the sun comes up?" Regina left the questions hanging for interpretation, letting Mal build her fantasy as she drifted off. She jabbed her own thumb and laid down imagining the blonde sheriff as well, the way her curls sometimes framed her face, the way she challenged Regina. She found herself snuggling closer to Maleficent, skin on skin contact, running her fingertips up her thighs gently, missing the contact she had had with her years ago.

"Home Mal really?"

* * *

Maleficent shrugged, and smiled, bringing her lips to Regina's, pressing them together firmly, bodies naked against each other as they lay in front of the roaring fire. The dragon woman slipped her hands down the shoulders of the Queen, her fingers leaving a trail of fire along the heated skin.

"My dear, Regina, I want you to meet someone…I found this young girl wandering around my fortress and couldn't resist the temptation." She grinned and stood, grabbing a sheer robe that barely covered her beautiful skin, holding her hand out for Regina to grab. The walked towards the dragon's bed chamber, her hand wandering down Regina's backside, giving a playful slap and pinch. "I want to watch you and her together, I've had her all afternoon. Please her for me." Regina turned sharply looking at Maleficent, not prepared for her request, it was supposed to be a group effort, and she swallowed a lump in her throat, there was no backing away now, it was a dream, and what harm could it do? Maybe she'd get something out of it in the long run, upon waking. She didn't dream of disappointing Mal now, she couldn't!

Regina crawled into the bed, craning her neck around to make sure Mal got the view she wanted and grinned playfully. She watched the dragon, take a seat bedside, far enough to not disturb but close enough to see and hear everything, she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Regina slowly uncovered the resting blonde, exposing soft, tempting skin, she couldn't resist and kissed a trail from her hip to shoulder, and she began to stir.

"R'gina?" she mumbled, face still buried into the pillow.

"How'd you guess dear?" she whispered into her ear, kissing in gently.

"Your scent, apples and vanilla, sweet…" she mumbled still, attempting to roll and face Regina fully.

Regina thought it was endearing that even in a sleepy state, Emma was very aware of her surroundings, including how she recognized her. She sat on her lap now, their cores aligned but not quite ready for such touches yet, Regina was going to take her time while she could and let Maleficent enjoy the show. The brunette moved her fingers over the exposed breasts of Emma, slowly circling them until they ached and were painfully hard against her palms.

Emma's head fell back as Regina made subtle movements along her skin, relishing every inch of it she could find. The Queen stole a look at dragon, making sure she was enjoying herself just watching.

"What's she doing here?" Emma too, glanced at the dragon woman, feeling stabs of jealousy for being in her dream.

"Don't worry about it, you know her and I used be lovers?" Emma fought the urge to fight back and Regina knew if it got too strange Emma could wake up before they had gotten very far. "Relax, she's making sure I'm treating you with the respect you deserve. You know having sex with other people who harbor magic can be an extremely powerful and intimate moment." She leaned down and rubbed her nose with Emma's, an endearing gesture, simple and loving, getting Emma to relax a little more. Finally she pressed their lips together, Emma moaned into it, grabbing the back of Regina's neck not wanting to let her go, keeping her as close as she could. Lips parted, leaving tongues dancing in and out of each other's mouths. Regina was the first to break, trailing kisses down the blonde woman's cheek and finally her neck, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh, Emma couldn't hold back a gasp as she hit a sweet spot, the hollow of her throat. She licked a trail from there up to her chin as Emma's body arched off the plush bedding, urging Regina to continue the assault, moaning wantonly under the brunette.

Regina heard Maleficent moan as she kissed her way down the savior's breast bone, making her way towards a breast, locking eyes with the dragon as she darted her tongue out to flick at the little nipple begging for attention. Regina grinned and slowly closed her eyes again, sucking and nibbling at the nub gently.

"Oh God!" Emma howled, as Regina bit down a little firmer causing the blonde to arch off the bed again. Emma pulled at her own hair, enjoying the sensations that were beginning to shoot through her body down to her core.

"More?" Regina felt like she was wasting time, not sure how much longer the dream would last.

"Yes…" Emma hissed out through clenched teeth.

Regina eyed Mal again, as she began teasing a trail down the savior's strong abdomen, her hands twisting the ends of her hair, playing with it gently, moving to tickle her neck gently, and working with all the senses. She kissed around her navel, and kicked the remaining blanket away, no obstacles tonight. Emma's legs fell apart as Regina shimmied her way down the bed, her hands leaving that trail of goosebumps along the soft skin. She sat on her haunches as she watched Emma's body react to her subtle touches, fists twisting into the sheets above her, grabbing whatever she could, she knew Regina liked to possess her and that meant no grabbing or touching much of the Queen.

Regina dipped her hand to Emma's wet core, dragging her fingers through the wetness that had accumulated from her teasing, her thumb stroking upwards to flick over the engorged clit. Emma wanted to explode right then and there.

"You are so wet for me Savior…" she licked her lips and ran a few quick circles around her clit.

"Please, please, Your Majesty—" it came out, Emma loved the thought of being fucked by the Queen, it was out in the open now, she had never called her that in her dreams before and it excited Regina more than anything.

"Oh you want to play formalities? I like it." She took the opportunity, out of sheer arousal to slip two fingers into Emma. Feeling the wetness that she coaxed out of the young woman it was more arousing than anything. And for Emma to call her by the title was overload for them both. Regina curled her fingers upwards and stroked hard, running circles with her thumb over the swollen clit again. She pumped in and out painstakingly slow, she wanted to hear Emma beg for it.

"Fuck!" Emma couldn't get much of anything out at the pleasure she was receiving. "Oh God, please…"

"Say it again…" she wanted to hear her say it again, she needed the encouragement, Mal was on the edge of the chair, breathing heavily, watching Regina fuck the savior with no abandon. Regina kept working her fingers in and out of Emma, avoiding letting her finish until she said it, she leaned down over the savior again, pressing her palm hard against her clit and now not moving her fingers. Her other hand came to Emma's neck, not hard enough to choke her but to be possessed by the Queen, the power she had in both her hands. Kissing her with pure passion, tongue plunging deep in the Savior's mouth, tasting every breathless moan and groan. "Say it for me…" she wiggled her fingers inside her again, slow, teasingly—

"Fuck me! Your Majesty please—fuck me!" She screamed and Regina growled primal like into her neck, biting as she moved her hand harder inside Emma, she kissed her way down her body again, more ferocity, taking a nipple in her mouth and biting down with no control. Shimming down again, Regina wanted a taste this time, feel as close as she could. She glanced over to Mal's chair, noticing it empty but she couldn't stop now, she grinned thinking of what fun Mal would be doing to her body any moment, she had to finish Emma off. She rolled onto her stomach and moved her mouth to Emma's clit, flicking over it with her tongue, her fingers still plunging deep inside, Regina felt a burn in her own core but needed to hold off. She glanced up, catching dark green aroused eyes with her almost blackened ones, Emma panted, and flopped back down, her body so over stimulated and Regina knew that the wake up would be her release. She curled her fingers inside the Savior and took the opportunity to take her clit between her lips and suck gently, grazing her teeth just barely. Then she felt it, Emma's body went taut, convulsing under her, she kept her pace, sucking on her clit and stroking her g-spot, coaxing all she had out of her…

"RE-GINA-"

* * *

Emma woke with a start, breathing heavily, sweat covered her body, and she heard clamoring up the stairs in the tiny loft. Her mother didn't want to wake the baby but obviously she was concerned for her firstborn as well.

"Emma…Emma…" Snow whispered quietly, trying to not wake the baby after hearing her older daughter shouting, reaching for her daughter. "Are you ok? You are soaking."

"I'm fine, just a nightmare," she swallowed hard, her throat dry and trying to comprehend what had just happened in her dreams.

"You sure you are ok?" her mother was obviously concerned, she heard the name but she didn't want to approach Emma about it. A nightmare involving Regina could be terrifying as it is, Snow knew what the woman was capable of.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma flopped back down on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling, trying to piece together what had just happened.

"Okay, well if you need to talk." Snow took her leave, making her way down the stairs quietly.

 _Yeah not going down that path mom, thanks. Maleficent with Regina? What the hell Swan?_ She sighed at her own thoughts and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _I guess an orgasm is nice when I don't have to work for it._ She grinned at the thought, but the afterthought of having a meeting with Regina in a few hours. _Shit._


End file.
